Safety and Efficacy Evaluations of Topical Microbicide/Biomedical Prevention Products in the Repeat Low-Dose macaque SIV/SHIV Infection Model This interaagency agreement is to provide support to perform preclinical safety and efficacy evalautions of candidate biomedical HIV prevention products products in the repeat low dose macaque SIV/HIV infection model established by CDC.